<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Debbies surprise by Dangerousstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812821">Debbies surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories'>Dangerousstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie asked Kevin to go to her dance. Kevin agrees but has his own plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>friend - Relationship, sister - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Debbies surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 9pm and Kevin was in the shower washing up. Thinking about Winnie his young cock started to get hard . Kevin reached down and started to rub and stroke it pretending he was in Winnie as she bent over her couch. Kevin starts to masturbate franticly and breath heavier as he was almost going to cum, his young balls got tight and his cock straightened up strong and pulsing. Kevin shot a load of cum on the wall, and then a couple more small spurts dripped out of his penis head. Kevin turned off the water and opened the curtain to get out, his cock still hard and stiff. Karen walked in and saw his young hairless hard cock. “Nice one Kevin” Karen looked at him up and down. “Thanks Karen” Kevin blushed a bit. “Did you just cum? You need to learn how to wipe off properly. Girls hate it when we go to suck it and it smells like old cum” Karen leans down and starts to strike his cock slow from the base and till the tip, cum oozing out slowly. “See, that’s what’s left. And we taste it. It’s not as bad for you because your circumcised but still bad” Kevin’s leg twitched hard his sister made him cum a bit, his eyes rolled back hard as his cock got rock hard. “Now for the real test” Karen opened her mouth and swallowed his dripping cock, used her tongue to swirl it around as she gave it one good, long suck. Kevin’s body got stiff as he grabbed her head and shoved it back on him. Karen swallowed him again this time locking his balls. Thick cum sprayed in the back of her throat as she took it and swallowed. Karen slides off his dick and smiles “ see, now it tastes better.” Karen gives him a spank on the ass and says “now go get dressed.” Kevin goes into his rooks still with a rock hard cock to get dressed for the dance. </p><p>Debbie is just getting out of the shower and walking to her room in the nude. “Honey! What have I told you about this.” Her dad says looking at her forming breasts. “You’ve seen me naked before daddy, this is no different. Her mom takes her to the room to get ready. “Sweetly, you can’t do that in front of daddy, he gets a little excited seeing you naked. “ Debbie nods and says “I know, that’s why I do it. Daddy always gets shy around me when he sees my hoo ha” her mom laughs “ok honey, just don’t do it often. Debbie nods “can I do it infront of anyone?” Her moms looks up, why not Kevin. I know you like him and it’s not too personal, I’m your mom. And you need to learn a couple of things. “Like what mommy?” Debbie looked at her mom and wondered. “What are you gonna wear tonight”. Her mom asked picking for stuff. “Something like this” Debbie picked out a skirt but she didn’t want panties on. Her mom looked at her at said “trying to get lucky huh” Debbie smiles “noo just saying.” Her mom the agreed “it’s fine. Just don’t let your dad know, are you going to wear a bra?” Debbie shook her head. “ no mommy, not tonight. And besides my boobs are small so people won’t notice I don’t think” her mom nodded and stroked her hair. “Sweety, you may not have big boobs, but your nipples are big, like go through your shirt big”. </p><p>Debbie looked down, “good, maybe Kevin will notice. Her mom laughed at agreeed, “ok baby girl, it’s your night. But I want to teach you about, sex.” Debbies eyes grew wide. “Uh.. mom I kinda know about it already” her mom looked shocked “how do you know? Who told you?” Debbie looked at the ground. “You and daddy, I hear you guys when you.. you know.” Debbie steered to blush. “Have sex?” Her mom finished. “Yes mommy. I hear you and daddy when you have sex. It’s loud at night and in the morning” her mom looked worried. “Sorry honey, I didn’t know. I know I can get a little carried away.” Debbie looked at her “it’s ok mommy, I like hearing it, except sometimes I think you are hurting because you scream or say stop, then I hear slapping. Is daddy hurting you?” Her mom rubbed Debbies hair. “No baby, I say stop because it feels really good. That’s my way of saying keep going. And the slapping sound is my ass cheeks. Let me show you.” Her mom takes her pants off and bends Debbie over in her bed, Debbies plump ass stuck in the air as her back had a natural arch. Her mom grabbed her hips and simulated fucking her as Debbies small ass clapped. “See honey, that’s what the slapping sound is, it just means he’s going harder, and he’s almost finished.” Debbie turns her head around “ok mommy, thanks for showing me, and well. I shouldn’t tell you but Paul plays with him self I hear him and somethings see him” her mom looked surprised, “you see .. your brother playing with his penis?, oh my” her mom was a bit turned on and feeling wet. “Yeah, and when I see it or hear you I get a feeling, it’s like tingly but down here” Debbie points down at her bare pussy lips. “Oh that’s natural, happens to all girls” her moms assured her. “It’s like when your brother gets big, it tingles first, does anything ever come out of his penis?” Her mom asked knowing the answer. “Usually some white stuff, he will get quite and it shoots out, after he will just lay there for a bit” her mom was soaked, her pussy lips were dripping hearing about her son. “That’s called cum, it’s supposed to go in girls to make babies, that’s what I meant by your daddy is almost  finished. Does he have a lot? Your dad has loads come out.” her mom explained sex in  detail “does he clean up after?” Debbie nodded “ yeah he will use a old sock or my old undies, but there are times he will fall asleep and i have cleaned it up for him” her moms eyes got wide as she felt her pussy throb. “You have cleaned his penis before? “Yea I have. I do it like I saw you do it to daddy. I put my hand on it and go up and down, sometimes more comes out.” Debbie makes. Wet spot where she’s sitting and it’s no noticeable. “You give your brother hand jobs. That’s so cute” her mom said noticing. “Honey! Your wet.. lay back a bit, and spread your legs”  Debbie lays back with her legs wide open. “You know how to play with you self right? Debbie nods. “Ok start playing. I’ll show you more tricks” Debbie puts her hand in her small pussy, slress her thick lips and starts playing with her clit, a small moan comes out as she drips. Her mom watches also playing with herself in front of her daughter  She sees Debbie is getting into it and sticks her index finger in her pussyhole a bit. “Ow! Mommy no.” Her mom keeps it there “mommy it doesn’t feel right “ her mom puts her hand on her stomach. “It’s sex honey? You need to get used to it.”she pushes her finger in and out making Debbie moan and almost  scream, “your getting loud like me honey. Turn over on your stomach and yell into the pillow” Debbies mom sticks half her finger in, Debbie yells into her sheets grabbing them white knuckle. She tries to close her legs tight. after a few minutes Debbies eyes roll back, her body gets stiff and she lets out a cry “fuck!” Her mom looks at her, “you just had an orgasim honey.” Her mom pulls her finger out slowly, juices come out all over the bed. “Let’s get you cleaned up and dressed baby”  </p><p>Debbie gets up and starts getting ready. Skirt with no underwear, shirt top with no bra. She’s ready and still wet as her juices run down her leg. </p><p> </p><p> Debbie arrives at the dance with Kevin waiting. “Hi Kevin I Thought  the about you all day” Kevin looked at her I thought about you too. Especially those.”Kevin look at her chest seeing her nipple poke out. Debbie hits Kevin’s arm “oh stop. You can’t see anything.” Debbie blushes and is excited he notices her. </p><p>After an hour of  dancing Kevin looked down at Debbie. “You want to go and have fun. Debbie looks at Kevin “uhh sure what kind of  Fun.” “Just follow me. “. They both go into a boys bathroom. He starts  to take off his shirt off, “uhh Kevin what are you doing. We are in a bathroom we might get caught” Kevin locks the door. “It’s a teachers bathroom. And no one knows we are gone. Kevin puts his shirt on the small sink unbottums his pants, Debbie is locked on to his crotch waiting to se his cock she’s been dreaming about, he pulled them down and his young cock flopped. Her eyes grew wide, he was way bigger then her brother, and he was circumcised. That beautiful cock, and huge tip already with pre cum. “Kevin!” Debbie was in shock seeing her crush’s dick so close. Debbie knew this was her time. He already seen her boobs as she has flashed him multiple times and knew she needed to step up.  “We’ll look at this” Debbie bent over the sink, lifted her skirt and exposed her smooth pussy lips, soaked and dripping as still a little puffy. Kevin got hard as a rock again, Kevin knew he shouldn’t but he walked to her and touched his tip with her lips. “Kevin! We’re too young!” Debbie leaned forward and remembered her moms finger. “Kevin maybe later because..” Kevin pushes against her pussy lips until his cock is in her. “Oh god!” Debbie screams in pain. She grabs his shirt and bits it as she moans. “No more, I can’t” Kevin  grabs her hips and slowly thrusts until half his cock is in her. Debbie moans loud almost crying, trying to take her lovers member. Kevin feels his cock get tighter as her pussy squeezes after every moan and cry. “God no! No more stop!” Debbie looks back and yells. Kevin starts going faster As he feels his balls get tight, and his cock starts to pulse inside her.  Debbie starts moaning and thinks if this is the way her mom feels, and why she’s so loud. His hands grab her waist and spank her loud, Kevin goes faster as Debbies young ass claps . Debbie starts to loosen up and like it now, but it’s still painful and he’s too deep. “No more, I can’t Kevin” she pleads with him. Keven feels his dock get rock hard inside of her, he gets his stance more solid and his legs  stronger. He grabs her shoulders and starts pounding her hard making her small ass clap louder. “Holy fuck! Ow! Get out of me!” Debbie tries to get away as Kevin continues to pound her pussy. Kevin’s cock shoots load after load of hot cum in Debbie as he pushes all the way in with a massive grunt.  “Oh my god! Ahh!” Debbies legs go weak and her pussy throbs as she cums also. Her body gets tight and ridged as Kevin slams into her multiple times getting the rest of the cum out. He pulls out slowly his cock is red from popping her cherry. Cum oozes out of Debbies swollen pussy lips, it drips and splats on  the floor.  Kevin gets a paper towel and starts to wipe his thigh, balls and cock. After he lifts her skirt up and wipes her whole pussy. “ hope it wasn’t to hard. I got carried away” Debbie looks up at him “I know you did I told you to stop. I’m glad you didn’t. After the pain it starts to feel good.” Debbie got a wet paper towel and wiped her pussy clean.

 “I can still feel it in there. Your penis, it feels good” Kevin blushed a little as his cock went a bit softer, still dripping. “Let me do something” Debbie got on her knees and grabbed his cock, in her soft hands he started to get hard, Debbie started to stoke it slowly, cum oozed out a bit. Kevin’s body shook as the feeling was overwhelming. “Let’s try something, I just found this out” Kevin grabbed her head and told her to open up, he slid his hairless, soaked dock in her mouth half way until she couldn’t take it anymore. Debbie looked up at him with her big brown eyes as she started to suck remembering how her mom did it. Debbie started to suck harder, making the sounds, going faster and instinctively using her tongue to licking the tip making him get hard as a rock again. Debbie remembered  what her mom did and she grabbed Kevin’s ass with both hands fording his whole cock in her small mouth gagging on it. Kevin couldn’t hold anymore. He shoved his cock in and held it in the back of her throat as he came again. Debbie gagged and pulled off as cum shot her face. Debbie gagged again and his cum spot out of her “Kevin! I almost choked! My god” Kevin smiled. “Sorry, your moth felt just like your vagina.” Debbie reached up and gave Kevin a small hand job to get the rest of the cum out, dripping and splatting to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>